Dead Man Walking
by themoreyoulove
Summary: Quinn and Sookie's relationship is rocky as it is, but when Sookie feels she must go to New Orleans because of an ex-boyfriend will the relationship survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first fan fiction and I am not following the writing style of Charlaine Harris whatsoever. Not because I dislike her writing style, but because this better suits the story I want to tell. I hope it doesn't throw anyone off. Enjoy! :D**

Dead Man Walking

Chapter 1

Sookie

Sookie flipped through the pages of her book mindlessly as she awaited a visit from Quinn. She scanned the words, but only saw the pansy colored eyes of the were-tiger she had come to care so much for. They barely saw each other between his work and taking care of his mother and sister. This was part of the problem with their relationship and thinking about it made focusing on her book difficult.

Entering the relationship, Sookie knew it wouldn't be easy having a long distance relationship with someone who is extremely busy with work but Quinn seemed worth it to her. Sometimes she missed her relationship with Bill because he was always so close. She even saw Eric more than she seemed to see Quinn. None of that mattered because she was done with vampires. So she thought, anyway.

Just as she finished her internal rant, Sookie heard a soft knock on the door. She set her book down and smiled, making her way to the front door. "Hey babe," Quinn said as he stepped inside with an arrangement of flowers.

He bent down to give Sookie a soft kiss as he offered the flowers to her. "I've really missed you," Quinn said as he wrapped his arms around Sookie's waist. She inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of the flowers before looking up into his strangely beautiful eyes.

"I missed you too," Sookie said as she broke away from him and walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Quinn helped himself to a glass of iced tea as she placed the flowers in the middle of the kitchen table.

Sookie glanced at Quinn and couldn't help but notice the awkward feeling in her gut. "I was thinking we could go to Merlotte's for dinner. It's really the only place around here that's open this late," Sookie said as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, babe. That sounds fine to me. I need to check out this place you work at anyway." He winked at her and Sookie frowned, thinking that sounded like he was trying to size up her boss. Quinn knew that Sookie worked for a shifter, but Sam and Quinn had never met. This had the potential to not go over well.

"You have to promise to behave yourself. I won't have you being rude to my boss," Sookie said as she grabbed her jacket. Quinn gave her a big, toothy grin and said, "I always behave."

…

Merlotte's was as crowded as it always was on a Friday night. Sookie waved to Arlene with a smile as she spotted her making rounds. The bar was full of the usual patrons and noisy as usual. She couldn't help noticing that everyone's eyes had been on her since she came in the door. Trying to ignore the fact that she was being stared at, Sookie made her way to a booth in Arlene's section.

Arlene approached their table and gave Sookie an overly cheerful smile.

"Well, hey Sookie! What a pleasant surprise! I'll have to tell Sam you're here!" Arlene said as she looked over at Quinn obviously wondering why Sookie was having dinner with anyone other than a vampire.

"Thanks, Arlene! This is my boyfriend Quinn. Quinn, this is my coworker and friend Arlene," Sookie said politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Quinn," Arlene said, obviously pleased with Sookie's choice in a significant other for once. She could hear Arlene thinking that maybe now Sookie won't get into so much trouble. What Arlene didn't know is that Quinn might be more trouble than both Bill and Eric put together. She also picked up on a thought about Bill.

"What?" Sookie said out loud by accident.

Arlene knew Sookie had read her thoughts and blatantly ignored her.

"What can I get y'all to drink?" Arlene said quickly as she grabbed the order pad from her apron. Both Sookie and Quinn ordered water and Arlene scurried to the back.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes and smiled at Quinn instead. "So, what do you think of Merlotte's?" Sookie asked to create small talk. Quinn looked around with a smile. "It seems like everyone here likes you," he said as he reached across the table for her hand. As their hands met, Sookie got a clear read of what Quinn was thinking and listened to his spastic thoughts.

_Something doesn't feel right. Awkward tension. Why is everyone looking over here? Relationship strained. _

Sookie took her hand away and Quinn frowned, suddenly remembering her ability. "Is there something you wanna talk about?" Sookie tilted her head.

Quinn lowered his voice before saying, "The tension. It's not just between you and me".

Just as Sookie was about to inquire what he meant, Sam walked up to their table with a big, incredibly fake grin. "Hey, Chere. I never expected to see you here for dinner," Sam said without so much as a glance in Quinn's direction.

"Sam, this is Quinn. Quinn this is my boss Sam," Sookie said, remembering her manners.

"Sookie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam was clearly uncomfortable and seemed to put the fact that there was a were in his midst completely aside. Sookie could sense something was wrong and only hoped it wasn't another lecture about whom she chose to date. She sighed heavily and stood from the table.

"I'll just be a minute. I'm real sorry," Sookie said to Quinn before turning and walking to Sam's office at a quick pace. Once they were both inside Sookie shut the door a bit loudly than she should have.

"Can't you see I'm on a date right now, Sam?"

"Sookie, Bill came by lookin' for you not too long ago," Sam said with a confused expression.

"Wait, Bill came here looking for me? Did he say why?"

"No, he just told me to tell you to contact him if I saw you."

Sookie bit her bottom lip trying to think of why Bill would be trying to contact her now. She could tell that Sam was concerned with her reaction. "Sookie, I don't want you getting in any more trouble. Whatever it is Bill needs, I'm sure he can find some one else to help him. And if he's trying to get back with you, well, I don't like that idea either," Sam said, blocking the door.

"Who I date is none of your business and if Bill needs me, I should at least see what he wants. I can always decline. Besides, I'm with Quinn so whether or not Bill is trying to get back with me doesn't matter. Now, let me out of here so I can tell my date what's going on," Sookie said, making sure she put extra emphasis on date.

Sam looked away, clearly not amused as he opened the door and let her through. All eyes were on her again as she made her way back to the booth. It must have not been long ago that Bill made his appearance here. Sookie sat back down opposite Quinn, who was obviously becoming annoyed at the stares, and sighed. "Sorry about that. Apparently Bill is looking for me," Sookie whispered as she looked around at the people in the bar.

"Looking for you? Bill? Why?" Quinn asked almost all at once.

"I hope it's not too important. I just want some peace and quiet. Maybe he just wants to see how I am," Sookie said hopefully. Though she seriously doubted that was the case. Judging by the looks she was receiving, she was willing to bet it was very important.

"You think he would go out of his way to Merlotte's, when he's your neighbor, just to see how you're doing?" Quinn asked with an arched brow. He glanced around the room with an expression that made everyone return to their own business.

"No. I don't."

"Do you need for us to leave? This is clearly bothering you," Quinn said with a frown as he reached for his wallet.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Something just isn't right. I haven't seen or heard from Bill in months," said Sookie as she rose from the table laying down her own tip for Arlene. She could tell that Quinn was hungry and clearly frustrated at not getting to eat, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Quinn's hunger was the least of her worries.

…

Sookie pulled into her driveway with haste, her feeling of dread becoming more and more apparent to Quinn. The moon had taken a strange shape, as if it was smiling and mocking her. It was a particularly dark and dreary night, much to her dismay.

She parked and removed the keys from the ignition, looking over at Quinn with a solemn expression.

"You can go inside if you want. You don't have to come with me," Sookie said as she opened her door. Quinn followed her motions, standing tall beside the car.

"If you think I'm going to sit in your house while you could be walking straight into danger at your ex-boyfriends house, you've lost your mind."

Sookie fought the urge to defend her ability to take care of herself and began the walk through the woods and cemetery to Bill's house. The all too familiar surroundings brought both fond and horrible memories back to her. As if Quinn could feel her anxiety, he grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The old house that Bill resided in soon came into view and Sookie noticed that the front door was wide open. This immediately struck Sookie as strange and she broke from Quinn, running to the front door.

"BILL?" Sookie screamed as she ran through the house. Quinn had decided to check the perimeter.

She checked every room, including Bill's secret sleeping place before coming to her dedicated bedroom. On the bed she found a carefully placed piece of paper. As she approached the bed she noticed it was a note.

"Quinn!" Sookie screamed as she took the note in her hand. "I think I've found something!"

_Sookie, I have searched for you all evening. You were not home and there was a strange vehicle in your driveway when I woke, so I went to Merlotte's in the hope of inquiring your whereabouts. I hope you do not mind as this is of utter importance. Eric has gone missing. I am currently on my way to New Orleans to consult Sophie Anne on the matter. _

_ ~Bill_

"Eric gone missing? This can't be good. " Sookie thought to herself as she heard Quinn taking two steps at a time. He appeared in the door, his face white as a ghost. By the look on his face Sookie assumed he expected to find a body not a note.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"It's a note from Bill. Eric's missing. I think I have to go to New Orleans," Sookie said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam**

The noise from the bar and restaurant flowed into Sam's office, making it hard for him to concentrate on his work. He pressed his fingers to his temples and rubbed them gently. Having excellent hearing was not working for the better for him tonight. He sighed as he felt a migraine form in the back of his head.

It was about to get worse.

Arlene burst through Sam's office door without knocking, which scared Sam enough to make him jump to his feet.

"Arlene! You know you're supposed to knock before coming in my office," He yelled with a frustrated expression.

"I'm sorry, but vampire Bill just came in here like he was gonna kill someone and he's scarin' me, Sam!" The frantic waitress smoothed her apron as a nervous habit and looked around as if she was debating whether or not she should say something else.

"Spit it out," Sam said, motioning for her to continue.

"Well, apparently he's lookin' for Sookie. He's in a real hurry though like he's mad or something. It's scarin' all the customers!" Arlene looked almost as frustrated as Sam at that point.

"Okay, okay. I'll handle it. Just go back out there and calm everyone down," Sam said with a sigh. He ran his fingers through his hair before following Arlene into the restaurant.

It didn't take long for Sam to spot Bill. He was standing next to the bar, obviously impatient. Sam approached him a bit cautiously and the restaurant went silent.

"Bill, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for Sookie. Have you seen her this evening?" Bill's eyes were constantly searching the bar.

"She has the night off, actually," Sam said with furrowed brows. Bill had not been around lately and Sam was sure that him and Sookie were over. He was under the impression she was seeing some Viking vampire named Eric, but he wasn't in the loop of Sookie's love life lately.

"If you see her, tell her to contact me immediately. This is of utmost important. I hope I can trust you," Bill said before vamp-speeding out of Merlotte's. Sam stood there, mouth slightly agape and staring after Bill.

Bill usually wasn't one to make a scene in public, but that seemed like quite a scene to Sam. He looked around at the customers who were also staring out the door.

"It's alright, everyone. Just go back to enjoying your meal and drinks," Sam bellowed before returning to his office.

He sat at his desk and ran his hands through his hair, leaving them there as he stared at his paperwork blankly. Why was it that after so long Bill was so interested in finding Sookie that he would cause a scene like that? He leaned back in his chair and grabbed a pen, tapping it on the surface of the desk.

There was one thing he knew for sure and that was the fact that something was wrong. It was almost in the air around him.

"Sam!" Arlene burst through the door again and Sam stood from his chair even more frustrated.

"What is it? What could it possibly be now, Arlene? And for the love of Christ, could you please knock?" Sam yelled as he rummaged through his desk for Tylenol.

"Sookie's here and she's with some tall bald guy. I thought you should know since vampire Bill…"

Sam cut her off by brushing past her and into the restaurant without another word. As he rounded the corner, he saw whom Sookie was with. Quinn. They had never met, but Sam knew who he was.

He was famous for working the pits. Sam did not like the thoughts of Sookie being with him, but there was a more important matter to attend to and it wasn't lecturing her about her dates.

Sam walked to their table with a smile he knew Sookie could see right through. He decided he would simply ignore Quinn.

"Hey, Chere. I never expected to see you here for dinner," Sam said. It was true. When you work in a restaurant, it's not a common thing to have dates there. Especially when you have an overprotective boss like Sam. Was Sookie trying to rub her date in his face?

"Sam, this is Quinn. Quinn, this is my boss Sam," Sookie said with a smile.

Her exaggerated politeness made him want to gag.

"Sookie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Not his best delivery, but it would have to do.

Sookie sighed and stood up from the table, saying something to Quinn before following Sam to his office. He jumped a bit as he heard the door slam.

"Can't you see I'm on a date, Sam?" He turned around to see Sookie standing by the door infuriated. Of course he could see that she was on a date. Wasn't that the point of her coming here? To show off her new pet? Pun intended.

Wait. If Sookie wasn't with Eric or Bill why would Bill be looking for her? Sam was sure that Quinn wouldn't want for Sookie to be involved with vampires anymore than he did. He didn't bother hiding his confused expression.

"Sookie, Bill came lookin' for you earlier," he said, trying not to blurt out questions.

"Wait, Bill came looking for me? Did he say why?" Sookie seemed just as confused as Sam. That made matters worse.

"No, he just told me to tell you to contact him if I saw you." He saw Sookie get that nervous look as if she was about to do something stupid.

Sam bolted for the door, blocking it.

"Sookie, I don't want you getting in any more trouble. Whatever it is Bill needs, I'm sure he can find some one else to help him. And if he's trying to get back with you, well, I don't like that idea either," Sam said.

"Who I date is none of your business and if Bill needs me, I should at least see what he wants. I can always decline. Besides, I'm with Quinn so whether or not Bill is trying to get back with me doesn't matter. Now, let me out of here so I can tell my date what's going on."

Typical response. Sam particularly loved the way she put so much emphasis on "date". His eyes narrowed and he opened the door, letting Sookie through.

Sam instantly regretted his decision to let her through. He had let his emotions get in the way of trying to protect her. The certainty that Sookie was now going to find Bill and get caught up in more vampire business that could ultimately get her killed weighed heavily on Sam.

He picked a paperweight off his desk and hurled it across the room in frustration. He didn't care if he was the enemy. He didn't care if Sookie hated him for telling her to stay away from vampires. All he wanted is for her to be safe.

Sam hurried back into the restaurant, but to his dismay, Sookie had already left. He cursed under his breath and wondered how far he should go this time.

"Arlene," Sam shouted in front of everyone. "Close up for me. I have some business to attend to."

Sam walked out of Merlotte's without another word and began to strip as he hit the tree line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quinn**

Quinn watched as Sookie finished packing her things. He stood in the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. So far, anytime Sookie involved herself in vampire business it had ended badly.

"He's a vampire. Don't you think he can handle himself, babe?" He said softly, not wanting to set her off.

"It must be serious if Bill left that note," Sookie said as she zipped her suitcase shut.

"Surely Bill can handle it though," Quinn was not about to let Sookie leave without a fight. "You're walking right into something you have no business walking into and for what? To get physically injured again?"

She turned to him, anger in her eyes.

"I'm going and I'm not explaining myself to you."

She didn't have to. Quinn knew that she still had feelings for Eric. He still clung to the hope that one day she would get over him. Out of sight, out of mind. Right?

"At least let me go with you. I can't stay here not knowing if you're safe," Quinn said as he made a step towards Sookie.

"Now who's trying to get involved in something he has no business getting involved in?"

She was impossible.

"My business is trying to protect my girlfriend," he said a little too loudly.

Her expression softened then. It was as if she was just too tired to fight anymore, which was strange because Sookie never gave up.

"Fine, but only because every second we spend arguing about it is time we could be spending helping find Eric," she said as she lifted her suitcase off the bed.

"Here. I'll take it to the car," Quinn said as he reached for the bag.

"I'll leave a note for Jason."

Sookie disappeared into the hallway and Quinn pulled the bag onto his shoulder. As he reached for the front door, he caught the scent of a dog in the front yard. Not just any dog.

"There's a shifter in your yard," Quinn yelled as he opened the front door and met the eyes of the strange dog. He stopped for a moment to raise his eyebrows at the animal before placing Sookie's bag in the car.

He watched as Sookie came running into the yard.

"Sam?" She appeared to be genuinely confused as she stood over the collie. "What are you doing here?" She shook her head and continued, "Never mind. I have to go. Whatever this is can wait."

As she turned her back to open the door to the car, what was once a collie turned into a very naked man. Quinn gave him a look of disbelief.

"Sookie. Wait. I…" Sam hesitated as he looked around for something to cover himself up. "Just keep turned the other way."

He eyed Quinn and started again, "I need to know what's going on".

Quinn could see Sookie roll her eyes.

"I don't know what's going on. I'm leaving to find out," she said. "Now, please leave me to it."

Quinn decided it was his turn to speak.

"Does your boss stand naked in your yard often?"

"Later", Sookie replied, rolling her eyes as she slid into the car. "Get in or I'm leaving you."

He looked from Sam to Sookie and shook his head, wondering how this night could get any weirder.


	4. Chapter 4

Sookie

It was late and terribly dark. Overcast had hidden the moon and stars well. The woods on either side of the road were filled with darkness. The only source of light came from the headlights of her car as she speedily drove down the highway. Sookie could tell that Quinn could barely keep his eyes open. It was easy to fall into the hypnosis of the passing trees, but Sookie's mind was too occupied with important matters for sleep to taunt her.

Eric missing? It just didn't add up to Sookie. Why would he leave without saying anything to anyone? He had duties as sheriff, did he not? She couldn't accept the possibility that he could have been taken, that he could be held hostage. Who was powerful enough to make Eric do anything against his will? And where was Pam? Surely she would know where he is, being his child and all. What if she was taken as well? Sookie shook her head. It just didn't make sense.

"SOOKIE. WATCH OUT!" Quinn shouted and she slammed on the breaks without hesitation. Before she had time to snap at him for yelling at her while she was driving, she saw it.

There was a person emerging from the woods. She didn't spare a thought on it. Sookie was out of the car in an instant and ready to help whomever it was who was clearly lost in the middle of the woods.

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" Sookie said softly as she made her way around the front of the car.

There was something odd about the way he or she was walking. As if they were injured.

"Oh my. Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Sookie could hear Quinn shouting at her to get back into the car. She dismissed it. This person clearly needed help of some kind.

Suddenly, Sookie halted. She squinted to get a better look. It was difficult to see considering how dark it was.

She had never seen anybody move so slowly. Each step seemed to take an extreme amount of effort.

It was the headlights of her car that revealed the lost person for what it really was. It was the headlights that revealed the oddly colored skin, the stiffness of the movement, the lifelessness of the eyes.

Sookie didn't remember how she got back into her car, but it only took her what seemed like an instant to press her foot as hard as she could to the gas pedal.

"What the Hell was that?" Sookie asked breathlessly.

"I think you know," was all Quinn said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sam**

The night air smelled of death and decay. Sam lifted his snout upward and sniffed. He was only half a mile away from Merlotte's when he caught the scent and darted full speed in the direction of the restaurant. Surely there had not been another murder at Merlotte's. He knew the restaurant could not survive if that were the case. That was all Sam could think of as he ran as fast as his collie paws could take him.

He stopped abruptly in the bushes outside Merlotte's as he noticed something strange about the parking lot. Everyone had left. Even the employees had gone for the night. It wasn't even close to closing time.

Sam hurried through the back door and shifted into his human form, quickly changing into his clothes as he walked through the hallway to the dining room. It was completely empty. But that was not the strange part. Dishes were left on the table with food half-eaten. Chairs were thrown this way and that. The whole dining area was a mess.

He scratched his head and decided to call Arlene.

"Hello?" Arlene's voice was panicked.

"Arlene. It's Sam. What happened—" She cut him off before he could finish.

"SAM! Oh thank heavens! I thought you might be dead!"

"Dead?" Sam shook his head. "Arlene, listen to me. What happened in the bar tonight?"

"I don't have time to explain. Me and Terry's tryin' to get the kids to basement. Just get in your trailer and bar the doors shut. Then turn on the news. Lisa, how many times do I need to tell you that you only need to take ONE teddy with you? Oh, Sam. I've gotta go." Just like that Arlene hung up and left Sam even more confused than before.

He locked up the restaurant and walked next door to his trailer. What do you bar doors with? Sam looked around the kitchen and found nothing that could be of use. He decided to skip that step and turn on the news.

What he saw disturbed him to the core. Sam fell back onto the couch and could only utter one thing: "Sookie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinn**

"Sookie, I really think we ought to turn around and go back."

"Whatever that thing was, it's not going to keep me from helping Eric." He both admired and hated her stubbornness. Quinn knew what that thing was and he knew that there wasn't just one of them lurking about. He had a feeling Sookie knew that as well.

"Is it really worth it?" Quinn asked.

Sookie shook her head in confusion, keeping her eyes on the road as she said, "Is what worth it?"

"Putting your life at risk for someone who isn't asking you to? Walking straight into danger for someone who wouldn't even thank you if you did happen to save his life?"

"He doesn't need to ask or thank me, Quinn. You didn't have to come with me. I didn't **ask** you to come."

Quinn propped his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

"Is he always going to be a part of your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, am I always going to have to worry about you leaving to go to Eric?"

"I don't know."

He expected that.

Sookie had all of Quinn's heart, but he didn't have all of hers. He knew that. Do people in relationships ever love each other equally? Will Sookie ever love him as much as he loved her? He must have been pondering this a long time because Sookie reached over during the awkward silence and placed her hand on his leg.

"I wouldn't be with you if I didn't love you. Things are just complicated with Eric. It's not fair to you, I know." She sighed.

Quinn opened his eyes and looked out the window. They were almost to New Orleans.

"We've been on the highway for a while now and have seen no other cars." Quinn observed.

He could tell that Sookie was getting nervous.

Red and blue lights were flickering in the distance. Was there a wreck? Quinn hoped not. He knew he couldn't stay awake much longer.

As they got closer he could see that the road was blocked with police cars on either side of the highway. The car doors were open on both vehicles and no one was in sight.

Sookie stopped the car and looked over at Quinn.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, but this is not good. Seriously. We need to go back."

Just when Quinn thought she was going to listen to him, Sookie pressed her foot to the gas pedal and sped through the blocked road. They were within the city in minutes.

New Orleans was completely empty it seemed. There wasn't a sign of life in sight. Street lamps illuminated the empty streets, but all other lights were off. Sookie pulled the car over and glanced around.

"I'm going to get out and look around."

"Excuse me? You see an abandoned city and you think it's a good idea to walk around? People aren't out and about for a reason, Sookie!"

She chewed on her bottom lip nervously before quickly getting out of the car and walking to the middle of the street.

"Goddamn it." Quinn muttered as he followed her.

The lack of activity was more eerie with the silence. At least in the car it hadn't been completely silent.

"Where could everyone be?" Sookie whispered.

"In their homes? I don't know." Quinn shifted his eyes nervously. He had been in a lot of dangerous situations, but none had been as creepy as this.

"Look! Quinn. Someone's coming!"

He could barely see it, but there was definitely an outline of a figure in the distance. Quinn squinted, trying to get a better look.

Sookie walked towards the figure and shouted, "Hello?"

There was no answer.

Another figure appeared and then another. Suddenly there were at least twenty figures heading their way. They were walking just as strange as the thing they had met on the way there.

"RUN!"

Quinn grabbed Sookie's hand and ran. They were almost to the safety of the car when a man with a shotgun emerged from a building. He waved for them to come inside. He meant for them to hurry.

Sookie made a run for the building. Quinn stood there looking from the figures to the building to the car. They could go back to Bon Temps, but no, Sookie had to stay in New Orleans despite what danger may be surrounding them. He groaned and ran inside.

They seemed to be in a shop of sorts. There were items on display all around them. He turned to see the strange dead bolt and nail pieces of wood to the door.

"My name's Rick." He said with a nail between his lips. "I don't know what y'all were doin' out in the middle of that mess, but thank God I heard ya yellin'. You could've been goners."

"I'm Sookie and this is Quinn," Sookie said as she pointed to him. "What's going on?"

"Well, darlin', there's dead men walking outside and they're growin' in numbers."

"You mean, like, zombies?"

"Yep."

That confirmed his suspicions and from the look on Sookie's face, it confirmed hers as well. Sookie looked over at Quinn as if to say, "as if there aren't enough supernatural creatures". Quinn had been just as unaware as Sookie about the existence of zombies. Rick turned to them after he finished making the door zombie proof.

"Follow me," said Rick.

They followed him down to the basement where they found a small girl and a woman huddled in a corner.

"This is my wife Tina and my daughter Hannah." Rick said as he propped his shotgun against the wall.

Quinn pointed to Sookie and then himself and said, "Sookie, Quinn".

"It's nice to meet you. I only wish it was under different circumstances." Tina said as she stroked the hair on her daughter's head.

"How long have y'all been down here?" Sookie asked.

"Since about an hour ago when we saw the news. This is our family shop. We live above it, but they say the safest place is a basement." Tina answered.

"Is anything being done? We saw a couple of police cars on the way in, but they were abandoned."

"Only a few people know how to handle 'em. I'm one of those people." Rick chimed in as he cocked his head toward the shotgun.

"Is that the only thing that will kill them?"

"It's the only thing I've seen work. You gotta hit 'em in the head, right through the brain. I figured if it worked in the movies, it'd work. And it did."

Quinn was trying to wrap his head around it all.

"How did this happen?"

"We're all wonderin' the same thing. You're not the only ones confused."

Sookie was tired and defeated. She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Y'all are welcome to stay here as long as you need to." Tina said.

Sookie gave Tina a smile and thanked her sweetly. He could tell she had Eric on her mind and that she didn't intend on staying long. Rick tossed a sleeping back and Quinn caught it, nodding to him for a thank you. He spread the sleeping bag out on the floor and held out his arm for Sookie to join him in it.

"How long are we going to have to stay here?" Sookie whispered to him as she slipped into the sleeping bag.

"I don't know, babe. Until this is over, I guess." He said as he shut his eyes. He felt Sookie kiss his cheek and lay her head on his chest. Despite all the worry and fear, a smile formed on his lips as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie

Sookie woke to the scent of bacon floating through the shop and into the basement. She rolled over to nudge Quinn awake but found that he wasn't there. Bellowing laughter could be heard from what Sookie assumed was the second floor of the shop. Pulling herself up from the sleeping bag, she started walking towards the laughter and found herself in the small apartment above the shop.

Quinn was laughing and shoving food down his throat simultaneously as Sookie entered the kitchen. She had no idea what could be so funny about their predicament.

"Morning, babe. Tina made a delicious breakfast," Quinn said, looking happy as ever.

"That's great, but we should be going."

Quinn instantly lost his happy mood.

"Going? We can't leave. Not yet anyway. Those things are still out there," Quinn said as he pointed to the direction of the front door with a piece of half-eaten bacon.

Sookie smiled at Tina, suddenly remembering her manners.

"Thank you for offering your home to us and making this lovely breakfast, but we really had better be on our way."

"Your boyfriend's right, honey. They're still out there and I don't know if anyone else's going to be willing to open their doors to anyone," Tina said.

This was not what Sookie had anticipated. Eric was in trouble and Sookie was stuck in a strange family's home. She couldn't help him from here. What if the two were connected? What if Eric's disappearance had something to do with this zombie outbreak? Sookie pondered how this could be possible.

Sookie was under the impression that a zombie would be no match for a vampire. It wouldn't be possible for zombies to have taken him. She shook her head. After all that she had seen, this was still almost unbelievable.

Quinn stood up from the table and politely washed off his plate, placing it in the sink. He approached her and placed his hands on her waist.

"What're you thinking about, babe?"

"I'm just wondering if this is all connected, but I can't make sense of it," Sookie said with a hushed voice.

"You mean Eric disappearing being connected with zombies? I don't know. I think Eric could defend himself against a zombie."

Sookie chewed on her bottom lip nervously. She had to get out of here, even if it was just to go back to Bon Temps. Tina and Rick seemed nice enough, but she had a weird feeling about them.

"Quinn, we have to get out of here," Sookie whispered.

"Oh, I don't think so, darling," Rick said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked with a confused expression.

"I was given strict orders to keep you here."

A few dishes clattered as Tina fled from the room in a hurry. Quinn looked as if he were contemplating putting his fist to Rick's nose. Sookie didn't give him the chance as she advanced towards Rick.

"What do you mean you were given orders?"

"Just what I said," Rick said plainly.

"Who gave you these orders?" Quinn asked with anger in his voice.

"Didn't ask. Are you done with the questions or can I eat my breakfast?"

Sookie looked at Rick in disbelief as he sat at the kitchen table and began to eat his breakfast.

"And remember I have a shotgun, if you ever get the notion to try to run," Rick said with an eerily calm tone.

"What's in it for you?" Sookie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"The safety of my son."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Quinn**

"I'm running out of patience here. Just tell us, in full detail, what is happening." Quinn said as he rubbed his brow.

For him and Sookie to be in this situation did not surprise Quinn at all. In fact, at this point he expected things like this to happen.

"There was a visitor late last night. A vampire, said her name was Sam? No, no. Pam..."

Quinn heard Sookie draw in a breath as if she wanted to say something, but she kept whatever it was to herself.

"Anyway, Pam told me that she knew you were here and that I was supposed to keep you here until everything is done. I told her that your business is none of mine and that I wasn't going to do it, but then she mentioned my son. See, my son was made into a vampire three years ago and apparently he's helping in this 'clean up'. She said that if I let you out of this house, she'd make sure my son met the sun," Rick finished with a heavy sigh.

"You still love your son even though he's a vampire now," Sookie said with a slight smile.

"Course I do. He's still my son."

"Babe, you're missing the point. The point is that Eric is clearly behind this, sending his barbie out to do his errands. He forgets that neither you nor I are obligated to listen to him," Quinn said with a stern look on his face.

"We are now. I won't have blood on my hands," Sookie said as she placed a hand on Rick's shoulders.

Sookie's eyes flicked to Quinn as soon as her hand touched Rick. She was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't understand what it was.

It only took a matter of two minutes for things to go from bad to worse. It only took two minutes for Sookie to rip the toaster out of the wall and hit Rick over the side of the head with it, knocking him out cold. Quinn just stood there for a moment, not sure of what he was supposed to do.

"Run!" Sookie shouted as she darted down the stairs and out the front door.

It all happened so fast that Quinn couldn't even recall if Tina had been in the room when Rick's head met the toaster or not. All he knew was that as long as she wasn't in pursuit of them, Quinn could start asking questions.

"What the fuck was that?"

"His thoughts," Sookie panted.

"What about them?"

"He's part of whatever started this."


End file.
